


No Good Crying Over Spilled Potion

by Drarry_Quite_Contrary



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles, Drawbles, and Babbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Hand Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Potions, Potions Accident, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Teasing, Top Draco Malfoy, do not post on other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary
Summary: Harry spilled the potion—what’s Draco going to do about it?Written for November 2020 Drarry Discord Drabble ChallengePrompt: Potion |  WC: 394Art byDrarry_Quite_Contrary
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles, Drawbles, and Babbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025946
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	No Good Crying Over Spilled Potion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slytherco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherco/gifts).



> ***All characters created and owned by J.K. Rowling***

_“Potter!”_ yelped Draco as the cauldron’s contents spilled over the table, pooling on the floor.

“Shit! I’m sorry!” said Harry, scrambling to right the toppled cauldron.

“Must you always be a clumsy oaf?” sneered Draco, checking his trousers for splattered potion.

Harry glowered at him. “It’s not _my_ fault. If _someone_ kept their hands to themselves…”

Draco’s grimace twisted into a playful smirk. “You cannot expect me to behave when you walk in here, dressed like that.”

“I’m wearing trousers and a _jumper_ ,” huffed Harry, rolling his eyes.

“Precisely,” purred Draco, brushing his lips against the nape of Harry’s neck.

Harry shivered, his hand slipping in the slick potion as he fell forward onto the table.

Draco growled at the sight. Harry, bent before him, his front and face covered with the thick, cream elixir. A delicious mess. Draco slid his hands under the soiled jumper and along Harry’s curved back.

Harry moved to lift himself, but Draco held him firm. “I don’t think so. Someone needs punishment for wasting such a difficult concoction. It will take me days to replicate it. You’re lucky it’s completely harmless in its current state.”

Sputtering, Harry let out a soft moan as Draco’s hands traveled to Harry’s stomach, sliding painfully slow toward his waistband.

“Draco, someone could see,” rasped Harry, adversely lifting his hips in anticipation.

“Isn’t that part of the fun?” Draco’s fingers found the clear sign of Harry’s arousal through the thick fabric of his trousers. “It appears that you agree,” he growled, fingers to Harry’s waistband, pulling his pants and trousers to his knees.

Harry cried out at the rush of cold air licked at his bare skin. Draco placed a hand on the base of Harry's back, holding him fast against the desk. Draco dragged his fingers through the spilled potion before grasping Harry’s throbbing erection.

Harry writhed beneath him, making pleading moans as Draco stroked him, slowly increasing his speed.

“Look at you,” said Draco. “How filthy you are.” His hand released Harry’s back to grasp a tight buttock, pumping his hand furiously along Harry’s shaft.

“Fuck,” Harry gasped. “Draco, I’m going to—”

Draco felt Harry’s cock pulse as release claimed him, splattering hot white liquid among the ruined potion. Harry collapsed against the desk.

"That felt...like..more of a reward," panted Harry heavily.

"Oh, I'm afraid my fun has only just begun."

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading!**
> 
> **Be sure to[SUBSCRIBE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/pseuds/Drarry_Quite_Contrary/) for more Drarry / Snarry goodness!**
> 
> **[Tumblr](https://drarry-quite-contrary.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://instagram.com/drarry_quite_contrary/)**
> 
> **Check out our new podcast!**  
>  **[Care of Magical Shippers](http://www.careofmagicalshippers.com/)**  
>  **A Ship Culture Podcast**


End file.
